


仲夏夜之梦 A Midsummer Night's Dream

by SummerLouis



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLouis/pseuds/SummerLouis
Summary: 斯蒂凡知道自己不该在发情期的时候向丹尼斯求助，但当他回过神来的时候，一切都已经朝着最错误的方向发展下去了。





	仲夏夜之梦 A Midsummer Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 一个B/O PWP  
> 就想写点糟糕的东西，没什么逻辑，我其实也不太熟ABO设定，万万没想到自己居然会真的开始写这个……  
> 请不要较真于情节和人物，能爽到的话就好了。
> 
> 一个设定说明：Beta可以闻到Omega或是Alpha在发情期时所散发的信息素的味道，但这种味道不会对Beta产生生理性的影响。

>>>

斯蒂凡觉得今天一整天都不太对劲。

当他推开训练场的大门的时候，整个场地里的气氛仿佛凝固了一秒。场边站着的助理教练上下打量着快要迟到了的斯蒂凡，这让他低头看了看自己的着装，确定自己并没有因为急着出门而把睡衣穿在外面或者戴着什么并不应该带的东西。好在下一秒训练场里忙着练习的丹尼斯恢复了正常。他抓了抓原本就被风吹得凌乱的头发，将那些疑问咽进肚子里，神色匆匆地钻进了更衣室。

这是尚佩里的夏天，新赛季还有些时间，而他们为了演出提前回到了这里。其实哪里都可以，只不过当斯蒂凡同丹尼斯说起商演这件事的时候，后者毫不犹豫地说自己可以回到训练场上同他一起排练。斯蒂凡看着视频那头兴致冲冲的少年人，最后也就答应下来。

第二个异常在他热身之后滑过丹尼斯身边时发生。丹尼斯揉了揉鼻子之后拽住了一晃而过的斯蒂凡，问他是否在早上出门之前忘了吃抑制剂或是喷了某种味道过重的香水。就连他这个对信息素感觉不甚灵敏的Beta都能感觉到斯蒂凡身上的味道非常不对劲。

“没有，什么都没有。”年长者困惑地低下头闻了闻自己的手臂，只闻到了自己惯常喷洒的香水的味道，他又从口袋里掏出手机确认了一下日期，再次摇头，“我比你更清楚自己的发情期是什么时候，它们几天后才会到来。”

“但一切不太正常。”丹尼斯又吸了一次鼻子，努力将那种困惑抛出脑海。他已经差不多安然度过青春期了，没有发生转化亦没有受到其他什么人的影响，他也并不为这件事感到遗憾，只是偶尔会在某些时刻清楚地意识到自己的性别让他并不能轻而易举地掌控一切。他扶着护栏深吸了口气，冲着他的教练喊道：“你真的没事？”

“我没事。”斯蒂凡再次点头，在热身之后占据半边冰场专心研究自己的节目，他太沉浸于自己的世界之中，甚至没有意识到另一侧丹尼斯时不时落到他身上的视线。

而丹尼斯则发现自己几乎无心练习，在冰上转来转去总是静不下来，这并不会是因为被斯蒂凡身上的味道所影响——说真的，就算他的确能闻到Omega的信息素味道，那味道对他可没什么作用，一定是因为别的什么。

他最终下了场，同场边的助理教练说了两句，便在空空荡荡的观众席里找了个位置坐下，灌下一口矿泉水，把自己伪装成一个安静的观众，忽视胸膛中正剧烈跳动的心脏。他在试图说服自己，当他看到斯蒂凡在冰上潇洒随意却依旧撩人心弦的滑动时心脏漏跳的那一拍只是被他在冰面上所展现的力量与美而折服。

练习的时候没有音乐，斯蒂凡用只有自己听得见的声音轻声哼着表演用的曲子，在发现冰场完全空了出来之后放开了动作，不再缩着手脚沉浸在脑海中回放的视频画面中胡乱摆动四肢，而是认认真真在场上做起了动作。

场下丹尼斯同样轻声哼着同样的曲调，挥舞着手指指着场上那个滑动的身影，脚下踩着拍子，并抑制着自己尖叫出声的冲动。他再次吸了吸鼻子，这回他很确定斯蒂凡并没有注意到自己的发情期比以往来得更早，而冰场上现在几乎四处弥漫了年长者身上散发出来的甜蜜而舒缓的味道。那是种吸引人而让人沉醉的味道，尽管丹尼斯并不是个Alpha，但当他意识到自己几乎是沉迷在这种味道的之中时候，就已经明白有些事情从不受他的生理性别所控制。

这是感情上的吸引，合乎理智又隐约超过规则。他给自己划下了一条线，告诉自己站在那条线后他便能肆无忌惮地散发自己对于斯蒂凡·兰比尔的喜爱。

斯蒂凡在结束几轮练习之后才终于感觉到身体的异常。他身上的热度比起正常的训练结束后人体温度还要更高一些，并伴随着冰场上四散而起的冰凉而散发着一阵接一阵的凉意。他用手背感受了一下自己额头的温度，确认这并不是因为感冒而引起了的发烧。

好在他在感受到异常而决定停下的时候，冰场上暂时空无一人，丹尼斯不知道去了哪里。他叹了口气，走向出口，无论如何他在这种状态下是无法做出任何有效的指导了。

他不得不正视最开始时丹尼斯所问他的问题，并承认自己的发情期的确提前到来了。

只可惜他摸遍了自己的背包和口袋，最后挫败似地意识到他往往会在身边带上的抑制剂药片今天却恰好不见了踪影。冰场医药箱里的那些勉强能用，却不是他惯常吃的类型，让他觉得不太舒服。他混着水将药片吞下去，感觉到体内刚开始疯狂上涌的潮热稍微缓解了一些，连招呼都没有同所有人打一个，就裹上外套，急匆匆地离开了。

回家的路上他发了条消息给丹尼斯，让他不用太过担心自己，并让他回家的时候顺路去一趟药店。他不知道自己这条消息什么时候才能被读到，却也顾不上这些。他惯常的做法是用大量的抑制剂让自己至少在学校里看起来与往常无异——这不难理解，毕竟你不知道自己那些处于青春期的学生们之中是不是还有未分化的Alpha。

而当丹尼斯到来之后，他的抑制剂几乎是成板消耗。他说不清这么做是为什么，或许是因为丹尼斯不止一次夸奖过他身上的味道好闻。尽管他再清楚不过自己最喜欢的这个学生是个不会受到他的信息素影响的Beta，却依旧不想对他造成任何困扰。

丹尼斯是在之后才看到那条消息的，他毫不意外自己早上的判断全然正确。不过他看到那条消息的时候表情古怪，捏着手机犹豫了一会儿，不知道该回复什么，最后便什么也没说。

他回到家时天还亮着，可室内却暗得吓人。斯蒂凡将房间里的窗帘拉得严严实实，整个人蜷缩在对于成年男性来说并不宽敞的沙发上，裹着一条厚实的毯子，紧闭双眼又皱着眉头。

丹尼斯额角跳了两下，他知道自己教练的坏习惯，每一次发情期的时候都喜欢将自己蜷进某个狭窄的空间里，区别不过是在他房间的单人沙发和客厅里的长沙发之中还是后者躺起来更舒服一些罢了。

“在这边睡会着凉的……斯蒂凡？”丹尼斯犹豫了一下才喊出这个名字。他准确地在沙发上捕捉到一个裹着毯子昏昏沉沉又半梦半醒的人，“醒醒？”

他的手还未碰上年长者的肩膀，对方就因为过于警觉下的某种应激反应睁开了眼睛，一把抓住了丹尼斯的手。他浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，好像不那么做就会在被触碰到的那一刻全盘崩溃一般。

“你回来了。”他抱着怀里的毯子坐起来，接过丹尼斯递过来的药盒，盯着它看了几秒之后又将那盒子丢在了面前的茶几上。随后他发现自己的学生不见了踪影，整个人在下一秒变得迷茫起来，不太确定自己是不是做了个梦，下午的睡眠总是容易让人迷糊。他囫囵地喊着学生的名字：“丹尼斯？”

“不想吃药的话就别吃了。”丹尼斯从厨房那儿露出个头来，不知道在捣鼓什么，显得有点心不在焉，他露出一个笑容，冲斯蒂凡晃了晃手里的空杯子，“我该给你倒杯牛奶还是一杯酒？”

斯蒂凡笑了起来。他现在看起来好多了，尽管体内的热潮让他的脸上晕染着不自然的红色，可房间里的气氛不再凝固浓稠让他喘不过气来，“我猜你可以在牛奶里加点酒。”

“去你的。”丹尼斯端着一个托盘出来的时候小声嘟囔了一句，杯子里浓白的液体上方漂浮着一个褐色的茶包，“喝奶茶吧。”

“小孩子的口味。”斯蒂凡拿过杯子捧在手里，挪开沙发另半边堆着的毯子将位置让给丹尼斯。房间里光线太差了，丹尼斯低着头摆弄自己的手机，竭力无视身边那个没吃药的Omega正不要钱似地往外散发自己的信息素。

他们并排坐着，都在等对方打破这种沉默，但没有人先开口。

丹尼斯正在看视频。斯蒂凡抱着手里的毯子朝他那侧靠了靠，低下头去看他在看哪个节目的动作。丹尼斯注意到了向自己靠过来的斯蒂凡，将屏幕转过去一个角度同他分享，屏幕里在放的是他们即将在下一场表演中合作的节目。视频很快就放完了，进度条跳转到最开始的部分，他们又无声地看了一遍那段视频。

斯蒂凡几乎是要靠在丹尼斯身上了，这很不寻常。作为年长者和师长他往往会在自己的学生面前摆出一副成熟的模样，但是他今天就是不想那么做。说真的，在整栋屋子里只有丹尼斯和他的时候，他比较情愿不克制自己身上散发出来的那种动物性的本能。换句话说，他不想站在一种定死的关系围栏之后，注视他的学生。

“别看了。”斯蒂凡在视频放到第四遍的时候确认自己并没有在这样的一个时候有心思继续研究动作和表演，他瞄了几眼桌上根本没拆封的抑制剂，将从丹尼斯手中抢过来的手机同样压在了药盒之上。他能感觉到自己浑身上下每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着需要一场性爱来舒缓汹涌而来的热潮。下一秒他放弃了继续理智地思考自己是不是该吃两片抑制剂，扳过成年不久的少年的下巴，在他唇间留下一个亲吻。

丹尼斯并没有能在第一时间反应过来发生了什么，昏暗的光线下他甚至分不清这个来自斯蒂凡的吻究竟是陷入发情期情欲熏染之下的本能反应还是借由思考之后才做出的打破隔墙的决定。在他看来应该是前者的几率更大一些。

“老师？”他在斯蒂凡放开他的间隙里慌乱地找回自己的呼吸，将在亲吻之间打翻在他们身上的已经被喝完杯子捡起来放到边上去，“我觉得……你不能……”他找不到自己的语言，英语词汇在这一刻从他的大脑中被清除了出去，他磕磕绊绊地讲起了自己的母语，换回了斯蒂凡一个困惑的目光。

“我很清醒。”斯蒂凡捏了捏眉心，将想要逃开的人摁回了原地，并不着急地解释着，“没有被任何东西冲昏头脑，我只知道我现在抗拒抑制剂，而现在有你在边上。”他眨着那双在不甚明亮的光线里依旧闪着光的眼睛，手从丹尼斯的衬衫下摆里滑进去，在发现对方并不抗拒这件事之后才小心地扯开了那件衣服，“你可以当做只是帮了我个忙。”

“我甚至找不到理由拒绝你。”丹尼斯叹息般地在喉咙里嘟哝着，这声音很快被斯蒂凡的下一个吻所吞没。在这个亲吻里他学到了更多的一些什么东西，斯蒂凡翻身跨坐在他身上，而他顺着他的背脊向上扯下那件被随意套在身上的松软的居家服。丹尼斯的吻滑过有着青紫胡渣的下巴，舌尖颤抖着舔舐着斯蒂凡的喉结，他的牙齿蹭着那块凸起的软骨，带起颤栗的同时，他听到斯蒂凡喉咙里震动着发出两声意义不明的沉吟。

一方面来说，丹尼斯其实在抗拒这件事情，他很清楚自己这么顺从斯蒂凡的要求之后，会对他们之间的关系造成怎样的影响；而另一方面，他无法说服自己放弃这送到手的饕餮，他也许只能握住这少见的机会来宣泄自己的感情。

年长者比他更有经验些，尽管被发情期带来的高热困扰着，他却还能记得自己的学生并不精于此道，而不停地引导着他。他跪坐在那里，用手隔着丹尼斯几乎紧贴在大腿皮肤上的裤子挑逗着他。

长裤最终在拉扯之间落到地上，丹尼斯依旧流连于斯蒂凡的肩颈，低头咬在他的锁骨上，手顺着脊柱下滑，比他体温微凉的手指带起片片寒意，钻进运动裤的腰摆之下，很轻易便触及已经被流下的体液所润湿的穴口。他用手指在那片未曾触及过的区域里小心地探索着，肠肉轻巧地绞紧了深入的几根手指，丹尼斯用原本扶在斯蒂凡腰上的手将最后的遮掩全然扯下。手指从年长者的后庭抽出，带起翻卷而出的些许肠肉和满手滴落的淫液。他顺手将那些液体蹭在斯蒂凡身上。

而这个时候斯蒂凡正专心于抚弄对方的性器，他手指圈成环装套弄着，直到那根半勃阴茎在他手中充血变大。他抵着少年人的肩膀，将他按在沙发上，借着力道将那阴茎一点一点纳入自己体内。这比他所想的要来得轻松一些。在这期间少年人死死掐着他的背脊，就仿佛要将自己的指甲全然刻入他体内那般。

最终主动的一方仍然被放倒在柔软的沙发上。丹尼斯屈起他的双腿，反复在他体内冲撞着，动作毫无章法又稍显稚嫩，却使斯蒂凡舒服得眯起眼睛，从喉咙里发出饕足的呻吟声，回响在室内，还有那被情欲染得绯红的少年耳畔。

“我很乐意为你做任何事。”丹尼斯讲这句话印在一个吻里贴上斯蒂凡的耳畔，他看着对方的性器在自己并不熟练的操弄之下已然开始颤抖得吐露着浊白的精液，胡乱地打在他们两人的身上。他觉得自己应该能在这场性爱之中感到更多的欢愉，但当他射在斯蒂凡体内之后，只能感到更多的迷茫。

“你看起来并不太开心。”斯蒂凡在原处闭着眼睛躺了一会儿，直到发现在高潮过后仍然死掐着自己的丹尼斯看起来并不是太正常，才出口询问，他的声音已经比之前相比正常了一些，他轻柔地拍着丹尼斯的肩膀后背，让他放松下来，“再说一次，我很清楚我在做什么。”

“我只是觉得事情不该是这样的。”丹尼斯逐渐放松下来，房间里还是那般昏暗，他侧着头将脸埋进年长者的肩颈，在那里咬着对方的肩膀，尽量让自己放松下来，“就好像某些只会发生在庆典之后的美梦。”

“那这一定不是个梦。”斯蒂凡笑起来，他轻松地揉着自己学徒的金发，将吻落在对方的唇角。他知道自己的发情期并不能这般轻易得到缓解，但他暂时不再在乎这个。他们正在向某个积极的、和他心意的方向前进，这个认知让他感到喜悦。

某种在他们之间心照不宣的规则界线悄无声息地溶解在了这个算不上阳光明媚的午后。尽管在之后的很长时间里，他们都没有再提及这个下午，仿佛这一切的确只是一场美梦，只存在于他们的记忆之中。

可一旦界线变得模糊，跨越规则不过是时间的问题罢了。

 

End.


End file.
